An optical disk with multiple data levels is used to increase the capacity of the disk (for example, see references: Rubin et al SPIE vol. 2338 1994! 247; Holster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,553 1984!; Rosen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,875; Best et al , U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,262; Best et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,401). Data are selectively accessed by the laser beam from the different recording levels by changing the focal position of the focusing lens. The storage media used for this purpose and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,401, are typically non-metallic transmissive materials such as dyes and GeTe-based phase change materials. A multilevel magneto-optical storage disk was prepared using a Co/Pt recording layer as mentioned in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,109. Even though these Co/Pt superlattice recording layers can be made thinner to increase the transmission through the layer, the materials were deposited at abnormally high sputtering pressure to increase the coercivity of the layer. At such high sputtering pressure, the recording layers become very porous and their Kerr rotation and reflectivity decrease significantly.